Mysterious Roads
by dreams-music-fanfiction
Summary: Sakura, not your normal 14 year old. Adopted, and has barely even seen any other person than her masterfriend Kakashisan. But now, he's gone. And new people pop up. And this, my friends leads her down many 'mysterious roads'.Full sum inside! Purplecherry5


Hey, how are you guys doing?????? WARNING: This will be a very complicated fiction. But bare with us. I promise…We'll try to make it worthy of other people's reading. And this takes place in a like, this odd time frame of between the 1600's-1800's we don't know. Don't ask, we barely get it.

Yuzuki: An ice cream truck just went by my house.

Nancy: Uhh…ok? That was kinda random… Anyways, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: Don't own Naruto. And never will.

* * *

Full Summary: Sakura never did question why her owner Kakashi Hatake never let her interact with other kids or talk much himself. She just accepted life as it was. But then soon things in her life start to shake. Odd, random people start to pop up, and she slowly learns why Kakashi-san is the way he is. Entering an un-known area where most people don't dare to be touch, with an as equally mysterious Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura learns the hidden message behind her master's words and lessons. And a secret that's been going on for years.

* * *

I looked outside the window as it rained. I just sat there, and looked out. Kakashi-san always wanted me to join him on this habit of his. He was one sure of a complicated person. He always seemed so distant, I've heard others talk about him, and how they wonder on Earth on why he adopted a child as I. I had no mother nor father, and Kakashi-san provided me with no woman figure to follow either. He was basically the only person I knew. He didn't invite many people to this huge mansion he owned, or let me go to normal child places. I was home schooled, but not in a scholastic way. And I'd never gone to a friend's party, or anything. Kakashi-san was in an odd way of my master and friend. He didn't joke with me, but showed me things. He told me once that I had a very much higher IQ than other children my age. I never understood why, but I took this close to heart; Kakashi-san never complimented anyone. He'd rather listen to them ramble and not respond to a thing. I didn't play with toys, instead I wrote and painted. Some other people have tried to take me away from Kakashi-san saying that he ruined my childhood my growing me in such a sophisticated way. But when the lawyer or who ever asked me if I wanted to be removed from Kakashi-san's care, I told them flat out no. I don't know why, but this life that seemed to have not much laughter, or happiness never bothered me. I saw things they didn't. I loved Kakashi-san in a really odd way. In such a way I barely understand, so you wouldn't come up with the slightest idea about me.

"Sakura, go to your room and collect the book." Kakashi-san told me not even taking his eyes off the window's view. I stared alittle longer watching as lighting flashed, and reflected off his eyes. I then turned around and walked down the hallway as my high-heeled boots clicked against the marble floor that had designs of blue squiggles and black speaks with the background of gleaming white. It was this way throughout the whole mansion until' you entered a room. After quite a walk, I turned the knob on my cherry wood door opening it to reveal a white heavenly looking room that had a queen sized bed and duck feathered filled comforter and white sheets. My dresser was painted white too, and I won't go on describing it; everything was white. Everything. I didn't say thing, it didn't bother me. I liked it. The room was now a hue of blue from the dark colors of the lighting sky outside. The comforting sound of rain splattered against my wide window. I walked to my very high bookshelf and ran my fingers against rows of book seams looking for the right one. When I found it, I took it out and blew on the cover making the dust float in the air. Watching them drift to the ground for a moment longer, I walked to the door. But before I let my out-stretched hand touch the door knob, I glanced outside the window. Right then a lighting flash flickered. I finally opened the door again and walked back down the hallway.

"You took a while Blossom." He said using his nickname for me as I stopped right behind him holding the book closely to my chest. I didn't respond to his remark. I learned long ago you didn't speak in a situation like this.

"Let me see it." He outreached his arm and I placed the book in his hand. He took it firmly in his hand and brought infront of him and skimmed the pages looking for something as it seemed. He never read; he scanned. He looks at it, and it's instantly locked in his head. He never forgot a thing either. I always felt odd when he remembered something that I didn't and I was supposed to.

"Did you read pages I ask you to?"

"Yes sir. I did so." He stopped on a certain page and looked at a map.

"Did you find anything that captivating of your eye?" I took a seat on the huge window's edge that Kakashi-san was also sitting on and nodded.

"I did."

"Show me." He commanded while holding out the book. I took it and flipped through the pages and stopped on one. It was a picture of a grand, but dark and foggy castle that has one huge room as you can tell from the windows, all its lights on. I liked to think this as a beautiful ballroom with many couples danced to a loud band of players. I made it to where Kakashi-san could also see the picture. I don't know why, but I liked it. It caught my attention. Kakashi-san stared at it.

"Is there any reason that you know of that you like this page?" I chewed on my bottom lip, a very bad habit of mine, and thought. Dare I tell him about the ballroom? Indeed I decided to dare.

"I think of the room here," I pointed my long, elegant index finger at the room with the lights on, "is a ballroom and inside many couple dance, even the servants of the castle. It is a place of merriness." I told him. I knew Kakashi-san felt odd about this picture. But why?

"Is that so? Well, Sakura, I am hungry, let us go see what maid Yuzuki has made us." He stood up and lent out a hand and helped me up as well. But of us walked side by side to the dining room. Yuzuki was a trusty maid of ours that fed us, and took care of both of our rooms. She was the only maid in this whole mansion. Kakashi-san seemed to be very rich, but he never spent a dollar more than he needed. He opened the door to the rather large dining room. He looked at me and I went to the kitchen as he went to the head of the table. As I got close to the kitchen I smelt the wonders of maid Yuzuki's cooking. I popped my head in the door to see maid Yuzuki coming my way with plates of dinner in her arms.

"Sakura, be a dear and hold open the doors while I come out with the food." She told me as she walked through the doorframe. She went back in, and came out again with a plate that had a silver cover of it.

Kakashi-san was a lot nicer than some people with servants. He let maid Yuzuki eat with us at the table. He sat at the head, I sat on his right, first chair, and she to the left, first chair. She served us both our helpings, and sat down. We ate in silence. I put another forkful of mixed vegetables and the a low, but dangerous sounding, thunder was belted out of the sky. A LOUD crash was heard and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Kakashi-san closed his eyes. Oh please….don't let it be a part of a tree connecting with the mansion, that wouldn't go to well…

Kakashi-san just ignored it. No one left the table during a meal. Maid Yuzuki did leave the table though; something to do with dessert. After Kakashi-san and I had finished, he called for maid Yuzuki. But she didn't come out of the kitchen. Kakashi-san got impatient and went to go see what's taking so long. When he opened the door and gasped. I ran up to him to see a bloodied body of maid Yuzuki on the floor. I gasped too; I had never seen a dead person before. And no person in such a brutal way! A hand covered my sight and I heard Kakashi-san speak.

"Sakura, dinner is over. Go to your room and lock it. I will do the signal and only if you hear the signal will you open the door. Got it?" I nodded and he lead me away and then let me go. I ran, and I ran as fast as my boots would let me. I opened my door, half expecting to see a person's shadow with a bloodied knife ready to kill, but was thankful I found none. I sighed and looked out the window and noticed that there's till was a steady down fall from the sky. I decided to change into my nightdress, and maybe paint for a while. Painting always made me feel better.

So after stripping myself of my dress and slipping my nightgown over myself, I sat on the stool infront of my painting canvas. I dipped my number three size brush into the gray and swiped it across. After working for a while, Kakashi-san's odd knock was pounded on my door. I left my painting and opened the door alittle. Seeing that it was only Kakashi-san, I let him in and he sat on my bed burring his head in his hands. I watched him for a while and no noise but the rain was heard.

"Blossom, paint." I looked up back at him from my gaze at the window and saw him looking at the painting. I nodded and went to the painting and started again. About an hour later, a stormy sky was looming over a house in the middle of the forest. It was ours, from an angle in the clouds' eye view. It was very gloomy looking, making the room's atmosphere go down a notch even lower. Kakashi-san looked at it and then looked away.

"Sakura, it is very obvious that somebody killed maid Yuzuki. I can't find them, and I'm _very sure_ that the house was locked up tight. I think I'd be best if I spelt in this room with you tonight." I nodded and put a cover over the painting making sure the fabric didn't touch the wet painting. I climbed into bed. Kakashi-san turned to me before putting his hand on my door knob.

"I'm going to go change real quick." With that he left and I stared at the ceiling and then heard the door creak open and he walked in. He too got under the covers knowing that I was scared that some man would come for me too. When he did I grabbed his side and buried my head in his chest. He was the only person that I really knew, beside the now dead maid Yuzuki, and I didn't want him to leave, Like I said, he was my only friend in this odd way.

* * *

I stood before a wooden door with Kakashi-san holding my hand. I had no idea on what was going on, all I knew was that this morning he told me to pack my things that I could carry and come with him. He had drove us here; in un-known territory by me. Kakashi-san squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me that look that told me that everything was alright. But I had pretty good feeling that nothing was. What was alright about your maid being slaughtered in the room next to you, and you not even knowing it?

The door opened to show a caring face of a woman that looked about in her early 30's. She smiled at Kakashi-san and then looked down at me. I hid behind Kakashi-san kinda scared. I didn't know her, I didn't know this place. And I didn't know why in the world Kakashi-san was doing this to me.

"Long time no see Hatake." A deep man's voice came from behind the woman. He took a step forward and I saw a man that looked as if he frowned a lot, and had feather-like black hair and deep onyx eyes. I looked again at the woman, the wife I presumed, had a mother-like face with long wavy black hair and also deep onyx eyes. She seemed so warm, and like the only thing that she had ever killed was a chicken for that night's dinner.

"Same here Uchiha." Kakashi-san said nodding to the man. I yanked on his back shirt. He turned his head and looked at me. I stared at him wondering what was going on between the two men. I pushed me infront of him and put both hands comfortly on my shoulders.

"This is Sakura." He introduced me for me. I gave both of them a weak smile and gasped as Kakashi-san made me walk inside the house as the couple stepped aside for us to do so.

"SASUKE, ITACHI! GET DOWN HERE!" The lady yelled up a flight of stairs. Soon afterwards a thunder of the boys' own feet came down and there stood a tall about 20 year old boy-I should say man- with kinda longish black hair and a very manish urea. A nice tall body, and a dark looking face. I left my eyes lingering on these scars he seemed to have running oppositely on each side of his nose. He didn't seem to care about a lot of things I bet.

Next to him was a boy about my age, and was different than the others. He had a bluish toned hair that was dark, and deep hypnotic onyx eyes. All of them had a pale skin tone like mine.

"Boys, something has popped up, and we're going to help Hatake-san here and watch over Sakura-chan for a while." I went behind Kakashi-san again when I felt the older boy's eyes on me.

"She's adopted?" He guessed. I was awe-mazed; he got it right! I peeked my head from Kakashi-san's back and nodded. But then his glaze was on me, so I ducked again.

"Sakura?" Kakashi-san said questionly. He turned to the boys.

"Sakura here hasn't been around people really before. Shy would be the natural case here." I poked him in the back meanly. I was here too! I wasn't an object. I wasn't to be ignored so! I took a deep breath and stepped from behind Kakashi-san. I nodded to them and rocked on my feet as I did so.

"Who are you?" I asked. The lady smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha. Call us Mitoko-san and Fugaku-san. These," she walked over to the two boys, "Are my sons. This is Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke is the same age as you." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Sorry Blossom, but I have to go. Ok?" I looked at Kakashi-san surprised. He was going to leave me! I thought it was some kind of joke, or misunderstanding...but no! He meant it!!

"Kakashi-san…" I said in a whiney voice, "You…you're really going to leave me?!" Kakashi-san looked as if he didn't want to do it, but he did. He looked at my face and winched. He couldn't leave me! You wouldn't leave me! He gave me a look that said that he didn't want to do this either, but it was best. I bowed my head and tried to fight back the tears. No fair. I was a good girl, I never did a thing wrong. Why? So Kakashi-san left me. To who knows where. And I'm stuck with this family I barely know. I look up and see Itachi looking at me odd, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Another spoiled rich girl in my life, just what I ordered." Itachi cracked a smile at his brother.

"Want fries with that dear little brother?" Sasuke scowled and marched back up the stairs. I just stood there. My life, is going to change…starting...now.

* * *

So…keep? Throw away? HUH!?!?!? Well, tell us…and some info We're gonna say now, and no more!!! 

NO kaka/saku

NO itch/saku

Sakura IS 14. I know, she might seem younger, but she's not. She's 14. But that is, Kakashi IS raising her, so things are different. Itachi is about 21. Yeah…he's a momma's boy and is still living at home. LOL. Well…REVIEW!!!!! Oh, who knows when this story will be up-dated. Me, Nancy, has TONS of work to do on my other stories. So sorry if the story comes out slow. Maybe Yuzuki will _help out._ What-ever. Just tell me if I'm too different in here for the own story's good. So…ja-ne for now!!! And if there's any typos...they shall be removed when one of us feels like it. BUT NOW...I'm going to bed! It's 12:15!!!!! Who knew watching over my 5 years old n&n would be so much FUN! (Yeah right...)

**Nancy-kun and Yuzuki-chan over and out!**


End file.
